A New Demon's Bargain
by bandnerd21
Summary: Ciel is bored... Only a week as a demon, and his hunger is nearly as unbearable as his boredom. He decides to find a soul, but why is that voice crying for someone to be returned so familiar? T to be safe, because I'm not quite sure how violent this will get or anything. Pretty much my imagining of what season 3 would be like if they decide to make one. Enjoy! R&R -
1. Her Butler, Bored

A/N: Helloooooo Black Butler fandoooooom! My friend recently got me watching Black Butler, and after I finished season 2, I felt... Empty, somehow. I needed a season 3. I still need a season 3. But in lieu of that, I decided to write this little plot that had been hopping around in my head since finishing the show. I've only seen the anime, so forgive any misspelled names (I had to go off the character listings on the BB tab here), but please let me know so I can fix them in later chapters. And I'm not quite sure of all the things demons can do, and stuff about contracts... So if you have any information just regarding the verse, I would be incredibly grateful! Also, this is anime-verse. I've only just started reading the manga, and I adore it, but this plot is for the anime ending of season 2, so... SPOILERS!

Anywho, enjoy!

Oh! Disclaimer (knew I was forgetting something...): Don't own. Probably a good thing, otherwise season 3 would probably look something like this...

* * *

Ciel floated, eyes half closed in hunger. How did demons _do _this, go so long without eating?

"Sebastian, how do you do it?"

"Do what, young master," Sebastian appeared by his side, a smirk playing across his face.

Ciel sighed; he hated when his butler became… Obstinate. "Eat, find souls, whatever it is you do."

Sebastian laughed. "Follow your instincts, young master. You'll find a soul easy enough, I'm certain."

Ciel closed his eyes and let himself fall. Suddenly wishes and desperate cries filled his ears. _So many… _One cry, however, stood out against them all.

* * *

Lady Elizabeth again read the note that had been delivered to her a week ago. And again. And again. She had been reading it over and over again since receiving it, hoping the words would change. Yet they had not. And she hadn't received any communication from Ciel since then. It didn't make sense. Ciel couldn't… He couldn't be gone. _Ciel can't die… He's Ciel. _Elizabeth squared her shoulders. _He's playing a horrible, terrible joke on me. I knew him asking me to dance like that was too good. I'll go to Phantomhive Manor at once to see what's happened. _

"_Paula,_" she screeched.

Paula's head appeared around a corner. In her hands were the jingle bells.

"Jingle jingle?"

"Paula, honestly! I need to go to Phantomhive Manor at once!"

"Yes, my lady. I'll ready the carriage." Paula nodded and walked out of the room, the jingle bells jingling dejectedly.

* * *

Elizabeth stepped out of the carriage and blinked in surprise. The Manor was almost unrecognizable. But it wasn't how it was physically, something about it felt… Wrong. She sniffed and, trying to hide the unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach, thought, _how uncute… There simply must be _something _Ciel can do to make it cuter! _She and Paula walked to the porch, and Elizabeth stepped out of the way to allow Paula to knock on the door. Tanaka opened the door, adding to Elizabeth's foreboding feeling. _Why didn't Sebastian open the door…? _

"Lady Elizabeth!" Surprise colored Tanaka's—_real _Tanaka's—voice. "I certainly wasn't expecting you to come by."

"_Lady Elizabeth?_" MeyRin sprinted to the door. Elizabeth looked at her clothing in surprise. Instead of the usual uniform, MeyRin was dressed in total black. Not a speck of color on her, except where the light danced off her spectacles. "What are you doing 'ere?"

"I came to see Ciel. Where is he?" Elizabeth pushed past Tanaka—who, by now, had deflated and only said "Ho, ho, ho…" in response—and MeyRin, who looked on in shock and dismay.

"'E's not 'ere, no 'e's not," MeyRin sniffed, pulling out a black handkerchief and blowing her nose loudly.

Finni and Bard crept out of the shadows, staring at the confused Lady in front of them.

"Lady Elizabeth," Finni began. "I thought you received a letter about the young master. He's… He's…" Finni began wailing. Bard inched away from him.

"He's dead, my Lady," Bard finished quietly.

Elizabeth looked around at the four servants dressed in black. "No," she stated. "He's not. This is just a joke. _This is horribly uncute of you, Ciel,_" she shouted, her voice echoing over every inch of the manor.

* * *

MeyRin shook her head sadly. It was terrible that they couldn't even tell Lady Elizabeth that Ciel had only gone away. Albeit they didn't know where the young master went, but still. At least they knew he was still alive. _Or do we…_ They hadn't had any correspondence from Ciel since he left, not that they had expected any. She blew her nose a second time and glanced at Bard. She could tell the same thought had occurred to him; his face had paled slightly. Finni was still wailing, but that could just be his normal state of overreaction.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but 'e really 'as gone from us."

* * *

"No," Elizabeth muttered. "No. No _no no no __**no!**_ He can't be gone, Ciel can't just—_die_, don't you get it? He's Ciel. He wouldn't!" Her voice grew smaller. "We were to be married… Can't you see, he _wouldn't _leave me, not now." She fell to the floor, not even caring that her skirts might be getting dirty—without Sebastian it was a wonder the manor hadn't been blown up. At the very least, it was quite a bit dusty. _Come back to me. Please come back. You can't have left me here alone. Please come back. I need you. _Bard closed the door and the four servants scuttled away, dragging a distressed Paula with them. They could tell Elizabeth wanted to be left alone for a time.

* * *

A/N: So... Review? *she asked hopefully* I wrote this first 3 chapters already, so... I can get them up whenever. I'm going to try to stay ahead in this story, though ^-^


	2. Her Butler, Summoned

A/N: Hey all! Long time, no see! haha!

I was honestly shocked at the reception this story got! I mean... 8 reviews? In less than 24 hours? That's crazy! I love you all! And, now, to respond to the couple reviewers who were anonymous:

Meg-Han: Glad you like! Here's that next chappie :)

Ria: Glad you like as well! And, no, I didn't know that! I'm literally only on the first book of the manga... But I do plan on reading the whole series! Thanks for letting me know, I'll definitely use that! Also, I know she might not seem very independent right now... You could chalk that up to her confused emotions (or just me not knowing. whichever you prefer :P). She does start to get stronger-willed and more independent as the fic goes on, though, I promise you that. Also, if you have a way of letting me know (reviewing this chapter, and email, _something_), could you explain to me a bit what her duties might entail? That way I could maybe include some of those in the story ^^ Thanks so much for telling me all of this, it's really helpful! Here's a virtual brownie, because they're better than cookies *hands over brownie*

Hope you guys like this chappie!

Oh, and I have no ownership over Ciel, Lizzie, Sebby, or anyone/thing else that pops up in this silly little story except the plot

* * *

_Come back to me. Please come back. You can't have left me here alone. Please come back. I need you. _The despair in the thought called to Ciel. The tone so achingly familiar… He would try to grant this human's wish, if only because the poor girl's voice reminded him so much of Lizzie. He knew it couldn't _really _be his fiancée. She would have moved on easily enough; he was always so horrible to her. Lady Elizabeth would never cry for him to be returned to earth. His attitude had ensured that. Even so, he followed the sound of the desperate voice, darkness falling in around him as he readied himself to make the contract.

"What is your wish," Ciel demanded, the lines falling easily from his mouth as if they had been put there by a playwright.

The crying girl looked up, trying to find the source of the disembodied voice. Ciel blinked in shock; the girl… She was… She looked just like…

"Lady Elizabeth," he breathed.

Elizabeth stood up. "Who are you? How do you know my name," her voice wavered from tears still unshed, yet it still contained bravery Ciel had to marvel at.

"You called upon me. And I don't think _who _is the question you should be asking." Ciel smirked a little, allowing his more demonic side to have a little fun.

"All right then, if not who… Then _what_," she asked hesitantly, testing the words out to see if that really was the question she should be asking.

Ciel nodded, though he knew she couldn't see him.

"My dear," he began before stepping out of the shadows. "I am a demon. And I am here to grant your wish."

* * *

Elizabeth stared at the cat that had begun walking towards her. "I'm talking to a cat," she whispered faintly.

The cat stared up at her. "What the hell do you mean?"

Elizabeth frowned. "Well, you're a cat. And you're talking. Don't you know?" _One would think a cat would realize that it's a cat…_ She shook her head. The stranger she was talking to was a demon, supposedly. Who knows what they know of their own appearances.

* * *

Ciel was puzzled. Then again, he supposed it made sense. Sebastian had come to him in the form of a raven, Claude was a _spider _for Pete's sake… But why a cat? Ciel shook his head. Why on earth… Then he realized what should have been obvious to him. "We demons appear to humans in the guise of animals so as not to… Startle you." There. That sounded about right. He hoped.

"You…" she seemed to struggle with her words. "Were you ever… Human?"

Ciel smiled slightly, though he hardly thought she'd be able to see it. "Yes, I was. Not too long ago, actually."

"So you remember being human?"

"Of course. It's not something one forgets, particularly if humanity had been most of one's life." _And if that life had been especially painful, _he added silently. However, he did not actually say it; Elizabeth did not need any more clues as to who he was.

Elizabeth stood still, suddenly remembering something. "What did you mean, 'grant my wish?'"

The cat chuckled. "Whatever your heart wishes, I will help you achieve… For a price, of course."

"Of course," Elizabeth murmured. _I wonder…_ "Do you see what happens to humans on earth?"

"How do you mean?"

"Can you see if they have… died?"

Something in Ciel caused him to answer truthfully. "Sometimes. I have to search for a specific human, though."

"Could you tell me what has happened to Ciel Phantomhive? He and I were supposed to marry, once we were old enough, but he's disappeared, and everyone I meet is telling me to forget him, that he's died and I need to move on. _But I can't move on without him!" _The tears began to form at the corners of her eyes and, before Ciel could fully comprehend that what he was feeling was the need to wipe her tears away, she had wiped them away herself.

Ciel took a breath to steady himself. "I could tell you, but I can guarantee that you won't be pleased, my lady."

Her eyes took on the hopeful gleam that Ciel was so used to seeing. "So you know what's become of him? Oh, please tell me!"

He couldn't bring himself to lie. He never could when she was looking at him like that. He stepped daintily back into the shadows and tried to force a transformation back into his natural form. Not his demon form, of course. His _human _form. The darkness around them began fading, as if it sensed that no contract would be made that day. He stepped back towards Elizabeth.

"Lizzie… Your Ciel became a demon."

* * *

A/N DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNN! Sorry, Lizzie probably didn't see that coming. Or she's psychic. Either way, SHOCKER!

Ok, enough of my blabbering! Please to review? If you do, you could get a virtual brownie JUST LIKE RIA!


	3. Her Butler, Revealed

A/N: Should have warned you, I won't be updating every day. sorry, but I need to write each chapter, and I want to stay on top of the writing of this story. I NCAN DO THIS! ... maybe...

Anywho, don't own this, yadda yadda yadda

Review responses:

Meg-Han: Glad you like!

Ria: Thanks! In fact, I'm glad you offered to help... I have a couple questions, albeit some answers may just be theories...

1. What would be some of Elizabeth's responsibilties as the daughter of a Knight person?

Ok, that's the only one I can remember, but beware; I'll be back!

* * *

When the cat walked away, Elizabeth turned the other direction. He couldn't answer her, or he wouldn't. Either way, the outcome was the same. She would never know what had happened to Ciel. Maybe it _was_ time to move on.

She heard a hauntingly familiar voice call her name. "Lizzie…" She turned to see why the voice said her name with a voice coated in such pain and longing but froze. The form before her…

"Your Ciel became a demon," the cat—Ciel—demon—creature in front of her whispered.

"This is a horrid trick, even for a demon!" Tears streamed down her face once more.

The _thing _chuckled. "You always were able to look past the grotesque to see what really mattered to you. It barely shocks you that I'm a demon, only that I seem to have played a trick on you." Then he seemed to notice the tears. "Oh, no. No, please, don't cry. I'm sorry, Lizzie. I'm so sorry. I can't change this, though. It's impossible."

"No," she screamed, shaking off the hand that had come to rest lightly on her shoulder. "You're not Ciel, you can't be. Ciel isn't a demon, he's not a cat, he's _human!_ Why can't anyone just tell me the truth instead of playing horrible tricks on me?" Harsh sobs wracked her body.

"Lizzie—"

"No! I will not allow a demon to call me Lizzie, not even if you look like my fiancée!"

"Lizzie! Look at me. Really, truly look at me. You wanted to know what happened to Ciel? I'm showing you. _This _is what has happened to him. _He _is _me_, now. We are the same person."

Elizabeth warily raised her head to look at the demon. If this was a trick, it was a good one. He looked—he sounded—his face—everything was simply _Ciel_. It couldn't be… "What happened?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Where to begin," he muttered. He closed his eyes and began speaking again, eyes still closed. "It's quite a story… I wonder…" He opened his eyes again and raised his hands to the height of Elizabeth's head. "May I?"

She nodded, unsure of what he was about to do. His hands touched her face. _He feels like Ciel,_ she thought. Suddenly, images raced through her brain. A blond brat _Alois_, her brain supplied. A butler like Sebastian _Claude_, she was told mentally. Sebastian and Ciel as well. Along with a demoness _Hannah_, she was informed once more. Ciel falling off a cliff with Hannah. Sebastian diving after him, seemingly saving him from drowning, but then ripping into Ciel's chest. Ciel on a boat. Ciel waking up. Ciel's eyes glowing red. Ciel dancing with her. Ciel leaving Phantomhive Manor forever. Ciel's boredom. Ciel listening for souls. Ciel hearing her cry.

He removed his hands from her face. "You know the rest, obviously."

She nodded. Suddenly, her eyes took on a resolute gleam. "I know what my wish is, Ciel."

Ciel stepped back from her. "I don't think you understand, Elizabeth. If I make a contract with you, your end of the bargain is that I get your soul when I've fulfilled your wish."

Elizabeth smirked. "Then I shall not play to a demon's rules. I did learn something when you tried to teach me chess, and that was to strategize. My wish is for your soul to be returned to your body, no complications, so that we can be together."

Ciel shook his head. "I'm afraid that too holds complications. If my soul is returned to me, Sebastian has the right to it. It was the price I paid to find out and seek my revenge on whoever killed my parents." His voice was tight. It pained him to cause Elizabeth such pain, he had to admit. He thought being a demon would remove such… feelings. Alas, he was wrong. Maybe demons just got better at burying their emotions as time went on. They definitely had enough time to practice.

Elizabeth's face screwed up in concentration. "What if… What if my wish is for your soul to belong to me, to do with as _I _wish? Sebastian cannot take what is no longer his, can he?"

"I don't believe so. Still, it's a risk." Ciel was wary to grant Elizabeth her wish. It would be wonderful to be human again, only a week as a demon and he had been beyond bored, but the risk was not something he wanted to play with.

"So if, once your soul belongs to me, I desire it to be a part of you once more… Are you saying that Sebastian could still come and take you from me?"

"It's quite possible. I just don't know. I've only been a demon for a week, and I still don't know how the rules concerning contracts work. As I've heard it, a new contract trumps an old one somewhat, if it's powerful enough. And yet, I'm still unsure."

"Is Sebastian still your butler?"

"Yes."

"Does that not mean he must tell you the truth if you order him to?"

"He'll tell me a version of the truth that appeals to him." Ciel smirked a little. "If there's anything a demon is good at, it's finding a loophole."

"Call him."

Ciel's eyes widened at the simple command.

"Think about it. If you can figure out a way for him to give you a straight answer, the only thing left for us to do will be to find your soul. No problems." She smiled, some of her normal perkiness returning due to Ciel's presence.

Ciel chuckled a little; Elizabeth had always been optimistic.

* * *

A/N: Please to review! *Holds out freshly baked brownies*


	4. Her Butler, Determined

A/N: Hey all! Thanks for tuning in! Or rather, clicking on my pride and joy of a story ^^ This one is a little short, but what can I say, I just _adore _dramatic cliffies with all my heart... Well, not so much cliffie because what's going to happen is rather obvious, but, you know... _**I like being dramatic, okay?**_

*clears throat* Well, that and I didn't want to start what's going on next chapter in this chapter, because that would make this chapter too long...

All righty, then! So, a thanks to my dear reviewer, Ria, whom I will probably be relying on for a few of the more... Obscure things happening in this story (no pressure, Ria...). I hope this chapter captured the slightly more confident Lizzie you asked me about in Ch. 1.

Also, if anyone could let me know the exact words that are used in the making of a contract, I'd be much obliged, and maybe even bake you as many virtual brownies as I've given Ria and my other reviewers... Double if it's your first review, you shy quiet people you. That's right, I see you there...

Okay, okay, I'm done talking now. Obviously do not own, or I wouldn't be here... I think. Who knows what those artists and big-time producers and writers do in their free time! Back on topic. Black Butler-Not mine

Enjoy!

* * *

"Sebastian," Ciel called, the authority in his voice ringing out. It was a wonder the Phantomhive staff didn't hear their master's voice.

In less time than it took to blink, Sebastian was by his master's side, bowing. "Yes, my young lord," he murmured.

Ciel glanced at Elizabeth then turned a steely glare on his butler. "Swear to me to tell the complete truth, no matter what I ask."

"Yes, my lord. Whatever you wish to know, I will only be too happy to oblige your quest for knowledge."

"What would happen if I were to make a contract that somehow contradicts our… original agreement?"

"You mean to say what if the lovely Lady Elizabeth—" he flashed a grin in her direction "—were to wish for your soul to be restored undamaged, would I still be able to eat it?"

"Well—yes," Ciel grimaced.

Sebastian turned the gleeful smile on his master. "But of course. Particularly seeing as your last order as a human was to order me to eat your soul, I see no reason for _not _granting you your final mortal wish." His smile widened, showing his teeth. Ciel repressed a shudder; he could be so creepy when he did that.

Elizabeth spoke up, seeming to have lost the ability to speak beforehand. "What if he made a contract stating that his soul belonged to me? And I ordered that it remain intact inside of him?"

"Well, then that would be quite a pickle," he said sweetly. "But I would still have every intention of making _one hell of a meal of his soul_." His eyes flashed red, making Elizabeth gulp.

"Sebastian," Ciel began testily, eyes flashing when his butler merely chuckled. "Is there any way to undo our contract to replace it with one between Lady Elizabeth and myself?"

"Oh, young master, in order for that to happen, you would more than likely have to kill me."

"Or…?" Ciel received no response. "You said 'more than likely.' Normally that implies multiple options. Seeing as you were still my butler, even after I had gotten my revenge and remembered it, would you be unable to feast if I ordered you not to touch my soul?"

"Ah, my lord, that would require you actually being able to speak before I reached you. And rest assured," Sebastian leaned down to Ciel's face to murmur in his ear, "You wouldn't have the chance to even take your dying breath should your humanity be restored."

Ciel shoved him away. "So, what are my other options, then? I know how demons work, remember? They throw in little words that most humans wouldn't catch to make it as close to the truth as they can."

Sebastian chuckled. "That, my young master, is something you shall have to find out for yourself."

* * *

Elizabeth stood in silence, studying the two demons in their wordplay. She had to admit, it was quite interesting. Finally, after her studious silence, she spoke up. "Sebastian, how exactly does one kill a demon?"

Sebastian seemed to hesitate, and Ciel took his opportunity. "You must answer Lady Elizabeth truthfully, as well."

Sebastian looked from his master to the determined face of the Lady Elizabeth. He knelt to the ground and bowed to the two youths. "Yes, my lord."

Elizabeth started again, a determined fire in her eyes. "How, Sebastian, is one to kill a demon, exactly?"

Sebastian gave Elizabeth stare for stare while answering, neither willing to back down and declare defeat. "The best way would be to find the Sheath that Holds the Demon's Sword, take that sword from her, and stab the demon with it, my lady."

"Hannah," Ciel whispered. "You mean she…?"

"Oh, she's very much alive, if that's what you're asking."

Elizabeth's mouth was set in a determined line, matching the aforementioned fire in her eyes, and squared her shoulders. "Then we'll find this Hannah, Sebastian. No matter what."

* * *

Ciel smirked at the look on his fiancée's face. _Sometimes,_ he thought, _I think her determination will be her undoing. However, this particular time…_

"Ciel, I believe it's time to make that deal."

…_It could be her destruction._

* * *

So... Did you like that ending? I was quite proud of myself for thinking of that, even though it's probably been done a million times and then some.

Am I bringing in Hannah? Not sure yet :D If you have any other ways to kill a demon or end a contract, feel free to give me your ideas... Because I'm not really sure at this point!

Anywho, I'm really glad you guys seem to be enjoying this story! And if any of you lovelies want to drop me a line by clicking on that little button right there, I'd be extremely happy. I smile every time my phone goes off because it means I have a new email, which means I might just have a new review :)

Just wanted to say I love you all, even you silent types, so here are some homemade virtual butter cookies! *holds out platter* They're very tasty, I promise!


	5. Her Butler, Sealed

A/N: Hi all! Sorry this chapter is so short, I just to get this done, then more plot will pick up and... yeah :)

So, I don't have much to say, Except thanks and virtual cookies to Meg-Han for reviewing, and also to all the rest of you who reviewed as well.

Blah blah blah don't own blah blah blah.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ciel breathed a sigh; he knew that Elizabeth wouldn't change her mind, but he wasn't exactly excited to send her to hell or eat her soul, whichever the outcome would be. Ciel stared at Elizabeth for a moment and then turned his gaze on Sebastian.

"Leave us," the boy ordered.

Once again, Sebastian bowed and murmured, "Yes, my lord."

He faded away from the two as if he was simply gliding along the floor. His eyes, already red, seemed deeper and more crimson than before. Ciel waited until he was confident Sebastian was gone before speaking.

"Lizzie, I don't think you understand. If you make a contract with me, I _eat_ your _soul_. Even if that somehow doesn't happen, you will be eternally damned. Plans on going to heaven? Not once you make the contract." Ciel's eyes flashed with a rare emotion; concern.  
This expression wasn't lost on Elizabeth, but she didn't care at this point. The only thing she cared about was getting her Ciel back. "I don't really care right now, Ciel. If you're damned, then there's no point to me not being so. Now make. The. Contract."  
"but Elizabeth-"  
"no, Ciel! No buts. Make the contract!" Elizabeth's eyes flashed as well, but with annoyance; for once, could Ciel just _listen_to her? Sometimes she knew what she was doing. Obviously Ciel disagreed.

* * *

Ciel opened his mouth to argue and then, seeing the anger in Elizabeth's eyes, decided he didn't want to get slapped by his angry fiancée. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, concentrating. He could feel himself falling into the transformation-once again, he wondered why a _cat_-and the darkness fell around them. He heard Elizabeth gasp and chuckled; when he made the contract with Sebastian, feathers had been falling everywhere. For all Ciel knew, there were hairballs flying everywhere.  
He stepped through the darkness and prepared to speak the words that had been spoken to him three years ago.

Elizabeth was suddenly swept into the air. She gasped and bit back a scream when she realized she wouldn't be plummeting back to the floor of the manor any time soon.

"C-Ciel? Is this... Well… Supposed to happen?" She hated admitting her confusion—particularly to Ciel—but this was a bit of a special case.

"This is normal, Lizzie. I _am _a demon, after all."

She nodded, her lips setting themselves in a determined line. After a few seconds, she realized that the floating felt nice, almost like she was flying of her own accord. She smiled a little and looked around and saw two blazing red eyes peering out at her through the darkness.

"Are you certain you want to make a contract with me? Once you do, the gates of paradise will forever be closed to you. This fact will never change, and when the contract is complete I will take your soul."

Ciel's voice wavered ever so slightly on the last few words. It was almost a shock how much he actually cared for her. After his parents' death, he had resolved to never form attachments again. And yet… This obnoxious scrap of boundless energy of a girl had wormed her way into his no longer existing heart.

Elizabeth nodded and spoke up. "Of course I am certain." Her voice rang with resolve.

Ciel nodded. "What is your wish?"

"For your soul, Ciel Phantomhive, to be returned to you and belong to me."

Ciel breathed out, a little relief mixed with a little apprehension. "Where do you want me to place the contract seal? The more prominently it is displayed the greater the bond."

Elizabeth paused to think for a moment. She took so long that Ciel thought she had fallen asleep or was ready to renege on the unborn contract. Finally she spoke, albeit quietly. "Over my heart," she murmured and blushed, as if embarrassed by her own sentimentality.

Ciel gave her a slight smile-not as if she could see it, anyway-and continued. "What name will you give me?"

Elizabeth looked into his feline eyes. "Your name is and always will be Ciel Phantomhive and I wouldn't dare to change that!"

Ciel chuckled as she spoke the last words needed for the contract to be formed. Then, the darkness completely engulfed the two.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter, done. So, I'm going to go work on the next chapter and other stuff, and you should review. Because you love me, right?


	6. Her Butler, Reunited

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. This is a bit of a filler, just some Ciel/Lizzie interactions. More plot later to come. I might not update as often as you all might like. I've had a sudden inspiration and am now working on a novel. I haven't felt this good about an idea in years. So updates will be a little fewer and far between, especially with that new story, marcing band camp, and school starting up in three weeks. I'll do my bes to update as frequently as possible, but in the meantime, enjoy this lovely filler!

Oh, and some thanks to anonymous reviewers!

Guest: As I stated in the first chapter, I did start reading the manga, but it's a bit of a slow process. What I didn't mention, I think, is that the reason it's a slow process is because the manga is one I want to own. Ria gave me some info about manga Lizzie, so I am trying to incorporate that into my writing, but I'm glad you think my Lizzie is IC (at least, when referenced to the anime). I agree though, Anime Lizze is extremely obnoxious XD Also, your reaction to Ciel as a cat? Best reaction ever :P I hope you find this story worth it enough to read more and even review a little :)

Ria: Thanks so much! Glad you like! I don't think this story is going to have many duties for Elizabeth, so I'll spare you from annoying questions :P But I think I migt try to incorporate her fencing skills somewhere in this story... ;D

Ok, all! Enjoy the story! And remember, I don't own Kuroshitsuji!

* * *

Elizabeth awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming into her room. Funny, she thought. I never open the curtains anymore. She stretched and looked at her arms in shock; they were still clad in the same bright red fabric she had worn to visit Phantomhive Manor. Suddenly, memories of the previous day's events came rushing back to her. She gasped and looked around her room. As her awareness increased, she also became aware of a slight burning on the skin over the left side of her collarbone. She hesitantly pulled the neck of her dress down slightly and saw a glowing mark on her skin. As she looked at it, the burning sensation increased, like when you touch something that's hot before it starts to truly burn you. The mark was circular with five squares inside it. The squares at the top and bottom were black, and the one in the middle was white. Elizabeth chuckled; the mark distinctly resembled a section of a chess board. How like Ciel. Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door.  
"C-come in," she stuttered, her voice husky from sleep.  
A young man dressed as a butler with shocking blue hair and an eyepatch entered her room wheeling a cart with tea on it. When he saw her frazzled state, he smirked. "Awake yet, Lady Elizabeth?"  
She managed a glare at him as answer before asking the questions that were swimming around in her mind. "Why are you here?"  
He stepped towards her and away from the cart. "After the seal was placed and the contract made, you passed out. I thought it best to bring you home. Also, my part of the contract was that I serve you and help your endeavors, and the apparently easiest way to do that is as a butler."  
"How come I'm still in my clothes from yesterday?"  
"It was well into the night when the contract was completed, and Paula looked dead on her feet. When we arrived back, I told her to just get some rest after she brought you to your room."  
"How did you get her to let me be?"  
Ah, there was the old Ciel smile-or rather, smirk. Ciel never smiled. "As a demon, I can be surprisingly persuasive." he chuckled but stopped at the reproving look on Elizabeth's face. "Don't worry, I didn't hurt or scare her," he remarked flippantly. "I have an even greater air of authority than I had in life, though."  
Elizabeth shook her head and smiled lightly. Ciel seemed a lot... Happier as a demon. Suddenly her smile faded. Did he really want her to get his soul back? Or were all of his arguments simply because he wanted her to leave him alone?

Ciel touched her cheek and spoke, shocking her out of her self-questioning. "Shilling for your thoughts," he asked, a smile gracing his lips.

Elizabeth winced. He _smiled. _Ciel never smiled, not since his parents' deaths. He _was _happier as a demon. Who was she to take this away from him?

"Just wondering what you are going to tell my mother when she comes with Paula to wake me up."

Ciel chuckled. "Oh, but Paula _hired _me. She felt we needed more work in the manor." His eyes glowed a stunning red. Elizabeth was ashamed to admit that it scared her a little bit. When he saw her expression, his eyes immediately returned to their usual blue color. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Oh, no, it's fine," she hurriedly corrected, berating herself for showing Ciel her fear. "I mean, red _is _a very cute color on you, Ciel." She smiled and bit her lip, waiting for Ciel's reaction.

Ciel smiled widely. "And I was beginning to think your love of cuteness had died when you thought I had."

Elizabeth chuckled. _It's really amazing how easily everything returned to normal, _she mused. Suddenly, she heard her mother's voice.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth, darling. You cannot stay in your room all day. I know how upset you are, but life… life must continue. It _has _been over a week."

Elizabeth's eyes darkened from the memories of the past week. She had stayed in her room for most of the time, refusing absolutely all food and any visitors. After a few long moments of silence, she finally answered, looking straight at Ciel. "Mother, I think… I think I'm going to be all right."

Her mother, Alexis, let out a breath. "Thank the Lord. May I come in, dear?"

Elizabeth sent Ciel a questioning look. The boy nodded, and she answered. "Always. I'm just having breakfast at the moment."

The door handle turned, and Ciel stepped away from the bed, attempting to slightly alter his physical state so as not to give Alexis a heart attack. He managed to change his eye color to a brownish red, reminiscent of Sebastian's eye color, and his hair became a sleek black just before Alexis opened the door.

* * *

A/N: And on that note, I hope you find it in your hearts to review my little story :) See you guys next time!


	7. Her Butler, Uncertain

umm... Hi... I'm back... Sorry for not updating in a while. To make up for it, here's an extra long chappie (it's over 1000 words, thankyouverymuch).

Long story short, I had marching band, school (had to read Crime and Punishment in 10ish day. Let me tell you, not fun. At all), and I went to LeakyCon (best weekend in the history of the universe).

So...

pompomqt-glad you like! Hope you like this chapter also :)

Alison-Here's the next chapter, glad you like the story!

Anywho, on to reading!

~don't own, lo siento

* * *

Lady Frances stepped through to door, seeing a servant she didn't recognize pouring her daughter's morning tea. _Something about that eye patch, though… _She shook her head irately before addressing the servant.

"And who, pray tell, might _you _be, sir?"

The servant stopped and bowed. "Begging your pardon, my lady. I did not hear you enter. My name is Charles. Miss Paula hired me just yesterday. She seemed to believe this household to be in need of a new butler?"

Frances appraised the new butler. His uniform, clean and pressed, shoes shined, hair in its place… But that eye patch… It was damn unsettling.

"Well… Our last butler did leave our service a few months ago… And we have been rather short-handed since then… I suppose I approve of Paula's choice, although you do seem to be a tad young."

"I am old enough to be of service, My Lady, I assure you. Miss Paula would not have hired me had she thought otherwise."

"Your words are true enough, Charles. It's settled then, you shall be employed here. I trust Paula's judgment implicitly. However, I do have a few questions for you."

Charles nodded, squaring his shoulders the way a certain thirteen-year-old had done so often… Frances shook herself out of the thoughts she had been having—sometimes it was difficult to not miss the boy.

"Can you fence?"

"Quite well, My Lady. I've been told I've a gift with the foil."

She nodded. "Then you shall assist Elizabeth in her lessons. She takes after me, and therefore very few are a match for her." At this she smiled proudly at her daughter.

Charles smiled happily. "I fear for my life, My Lady," he said jokingly.

She chuckled. "How old are you, exactly?"

Ciel took on the bright, eager look of someone excited to work—he felt quite a bit like Finnie. "I am fifteen, My Lady. I am an apprentice to Michael Serevis. Technically, you could say that he had been hired, but I will be doing most of the work around the manor. That is," he added, making sure to rush his words, "if that is acceptable to you?"

She smiled at him. "Of course it is acceptable. As long as you do your work and well, we shall get along quite well."

"I am pleased to hear it, My Lady."

Lady Frances, seemingly satisfied, left the room—certain to leave the door open, Ciel noted with humor.

He heard Elizabeth breathe a sigh of relief once her mother was out of earshot. "Well," she said. "That was… Interesting."

"I'm sure it will get more so before our task is completed," Ciel said with another signature smirk.

"Michael Serevis, huh?"

"Well, Sebastian couldn't be _Sebastian. _It would be too much of a coincidence. Besides, I need someone who can do the work."

"And here I was, looking forward to seeing you stumble around trying to figure out how to do something _other _than catching London's worst criminals," Elizabeth said with a small smile.

"I'm not totally incompetent, thank you very much!"

"Have you ever even brewed a cup of tea?"

"Well… No… That's what I had Sebastian for!"

"I rest my case," she retorted smugly.

"Anyway, doing most of the work around here is just an excuse for always remaining at your side, _My Lady_," he bowed, only slightly mockingly.

"So, how exactly are we to regain your soul, then?"

"I've been working on it, but I don't want to say anything in case I'm wrong.

On another note, would you like me to prepare your fencing gear? I seem to recall that you enjoy morning matches."

"Glad you remembered! Also, a few weeks ago, I've become quite taken with the épée."

Ciel smirked—again. "Enjoy danger, My Lady?"

"Always, _Charles_." She returned his smirk.

He took her teacup from her and set it on the tray next to her still-untouched breakfast. "Don't forget to eat, Lizzie." She smiled at his use of her nickname, as he knew she would. Letting himself smile a little, he quickly made his way out to the fencing yard.

Elizabeth sat in silence for a moment until she heard almost silent footsteps approach her door. Someone behind her cleared her throat. Elizabeth turned around in a flash to see Sebastian standing by her door. As she spoke, he closed it gently.

"And just what are you doing here?"

"My Lady," Sebastian began, his tone dark, "you do realized there is no real way out of your situation, I hope."

"How on earth do you mean?"

"I _mean _that even if you do manage to get the sword—which I doubt, seeing as Hannah would not want to try to kill me again—you will not be capable of killing me. Ciel is far too inexperienced as a demon, even if he was a fair swordsman as a human. And I certainly wouldn't have any qualms about fighting you, My Lady."

"Then what should I do? Why didn't you tell Ciel this before we made the contract?"

"I told him most of the truth. I just excluded this little fact."

"_Why?_"

"I thought it would be interesting to see this play out. Not to mention, if you succeeded, I would finally have my meal." The predatory gleam in his eye caused her to shrink back.

"Do I have any other options?"

Sebastian chuckled, enjoying Elizabeth's confusion and pain. "Yes, but I'm afraid my young master would find your option most disagreeable."

"What is it?!"

"I told you my master would find it disagreeable. I'm not going to tell you anything that would make him upset." With a feral grin, he opened the door and slipped out of Elizabeth's room.

Elizabeth groaned in frustration. "_Can somebody just please help me for once!"_

"I think I can," a smiling voice from above her whispered.

Elizabeth's head flew upward to look into the navy blue eyes of a young woman with straight black hair. As the young woman floated down from the ceiling—the _ceiling?! Really?_—her pure white dress billowed around her delicate pale ankles.

"Now," she said once her feet were on the ground, cocking her head. "What is it that you desire?"

* * *

Yep! I don't update for ages then leave you with a cliffhanger. Sorry about that. I promise to update soon! Au revoir (probably spelled that wrong; I'm not in french nor have I every spoken it)


	8. Her Butler, Deceived

A/N: Hey buddies... I really hope none of you are mad at me. I know I went on an unintentional hiatus, but I'm back now, and I promise I won't leave again. I really don't have any excuse except that, once school started, a lot of stuff went down and I just lost track of time. I promise I won't abandon this story, and I'll make it a habit to post every week. If I forget to post, you have the right to send me an angry PM. Sound fair? Oh, good! I'm also sorry about how short this chapter is. It's got a lot of plot, though, so I think that makes up for the length.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler.

On to the chapter!

* * *

Elizabeth sighed slightly and prepared for another day of confusion. "And who are you, exactly?"

"My name is Anabelle. I saw your struggle and wanted to help." Anabelle smiled. Elizabeth supposed it should've been a nice smile, but it was twisted in a horrific way that made her stomach cringe.

"Are you an angel…?" Elizabeth didn't understand why an angel would want to help her demonic problem, particularly if, as Ciel said, she was already damned.

The woman's eyes flashed, red and dangerous. "Oh, child, I think you will find I am the exact opposite of an angel." The woman breathed the last few words into Elizabeth's ear, making the young girl shudder in fright.

Elizabeth remained silent for a few seconds, hoping that Anabelle would not want to continue their guessing game. Finally, she sighed and said, "Please don't look at me like that. I know you're a demon."

Anabelle clapped, a sly smile dancing across her face. "Oh, good. You're a clever one. Now, I saw your problem, and I believe I know of a solution."

Elizabeth looked at Anabelle impatiently when the woman paused. "Go on. I'm listening."

Anabelle leaned in close and whispered in Elizabeth's ear. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she realized how realistic Anabelle's suggestion was. However, there was something important that seemed to have been overlooked in the demoness's plans. Elizabeth looked quizzically at her.

"Why would you do that? It's not like you get anything out of it."

Anabelle shrugged. "I'm bored. This is a distraction. I already fed a few years ago, and I'm not a glutton like the Raven, so I have no need for a fresh soul. The look on your love's face when he realizes what you did will be plenty to keep me satisfied for centuries." She sighed. "It will be absolutely priceless.

"So," she continued. "Do we have a deal?"

Elizabeth nodded resolutely, and the world turned black for the second time in her life. She heard Anabelle's voice calling out the words for the ritual.

"Are you certain you wish to make a contract with me? The gates of Paradise have already been closed to you. I shall not take your soul in payment, but instead take the joy in watching the Cat bumble around as my price."

"I am sure." Elizabeth's voice didn't waver.

"What is your wish?"

"To prevent Ciel from succeeding in his mission, and to turn me into a demon."

"Where would you like the contract seal to be placed?"

"Somewhere that it overpowers the contract that I have with Ciel without him noticing."

Somewhere in the darkness, Elizabeth could feel Anabelle nod. "Then our contract is complete. I will not be immediately beside you, but in the shadows. If you should need me, I will be there."

The darkness faded. When the light returned to the room, Elizabeth saw that Anabelle has disappeared with it. A knock sounded on her door, and she jumped.

"C-come in," she stuttered. _Pull yourself together, _she thought. _You've made a deal before. Why is this any different?_

_Because you're lying to Ciel, _her mind answered.

Just then, the demon in question poked his head in, decked out in fencing gear. "Do you still wish to fence, my lady?"

She smiled and took the hand he offered. "Of course. Lead the way."

* * *

A/N: hope you liked it! If you did, review! If you didn't, review anyways and tell me what I did wrong! Thanks guys, and see y'all next week :D


End file.
